


DuckTales Whodunit

by PixieLight13



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociation, Everyone is a suspect, Everyone is a target, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quackmore & Hortense, Self-Hatred, The twist ending will leave you in tears 😭, Think "DuckTales" meets "Knives Out", surprise cameos at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieLight13/pseuds/PixieLight13
Summary: A month after Lunaris was defeated, Duckburg is now being targeted by a new villain with a grudge against the McDuck-Duck Clan. Unfortunately, this mysterious new enemy is someone very close to them.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Della Duck & Donald Duck, Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fethry Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Gladstone Gander, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Quackmore Duck/Hortense McDuck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

A month after the Moonvasion, Disney's favorite duck clan are back and ready for a new adventure!

Lunaris is gone. The family is reunited. 

So, everything should be perfect right?

Now, a new villain has a vendetta against our heroes. And it's one of their own.

Suspicion lurks around every corner from eccentric employees to black sheep relatives and bumbling superheroes.

Family and friends are now unlikely, yet dangerous suspects. Secrets are exposed and threaten to break them apart once more, while their conflicting emotions leave them vulnerable to danger.

Scrooge, Donald, Della and the rest of their unconventional family need to stick together more than ever, reevaluate their changing relationships and solve the mystery to protect the ones they love from a new enemy hiding in plain sight. But even that won't be enough to prepare them for the shocking, heartbreaking twist that will change their lives forever!


	2. Main cast

**Starring**

David Tennant

Tony Anselmo

Libe Barer

Beck Bennett

Paget Brewster

Chris Diamantopoulos

Kimiko Glenn

Selenis Leyvis

Kate Micucci

Bobby Moynihan

Toks Olagundoye

Danny Pudi

Jim Rash

Ben Schwartz

Paul F. Tompkins

with Lin-Manuel Miranda

and Tom Kenny


End file.
